Wikitor Language Family
Wikitor Language Guide Intro: I have been studying some on tribal languages and also systematic naming systems for a while now. From what I have done, I have learned that language is used a lot for what we have intended and used it for in our lives. Wikitor is a polyphotal language that stacks nouns and verbs together to make more complex words. In the role play, there also are some, but it gives you the freedom to add or remove words when a avatar or character is considered a forest demon. I have also been working on other languages in my hobby revolving around culinary vocabulary as well. Some of the made up food are within in the game and all part of the role play with added words needing to be used along with the type of environments in the game as well. This language can be used among tribal members with other people not understanding what is being said increasing the chances of survival. The writing system operates different from the actual spoken language. Some real world tribes might develop a picture system as their language is in more use than their need to write things down do to oral traditions and story telling. Thanks to the romanised alphabet, we are able to write anything, even languages that do not have a particular writing system. Having an alphabet or syllabic system makes it easy to record events using the pronunciation of the spoken words rather than picturing the idea of what the native speaker is referring to using pictograph/ hieroglyphic/ or written character. Slang is created from the lazy use of words and derogatory things we might refer to some things within a group that might be considered a taboo subject or even comical and funny. From looking out word and inwardly a lot, I decided to sort of develop a writing system the same way through cave writing systems that develop through the time and need of use for them. Wikitor at the end of the day might end up having many systems for one single language because of its uses; which has been done in language before. The uses might or will include religions writing, decorative, and something that might resemble the religious writing but in a fast-written way. For the commonly used ones in this way, may or may not decide to continue to use those because of the social dynamics of the Wikitor using scrolls and writing materials from animal hides and tree bark to make scrolls from. Some traditions like I have said before are based on oral traditions, songs, and superstitions to map out land and ethics and behaviors that are acceptable within the group of people. Character systems in language such as the Chinese language take many years and careful changes to alter. I have tried to recreate a character system with a con language before and it real was not that relays because the shape was easier and more natural to memorize as the characters used in that society today. I got most of my ideas for the writing system from the Berber Language in Morocco and Protto African. The writing below are examples of the different writing and versions of both language ans text as they have some similarities. Some of the written symbols are from clothing designs as they do not really have much of a meaning that has a direct translation. Mastery of the writing system usually is taken and all symbols are written in a line and then you combine different symbols with others. A native speaker can tell weather the language is from one member of the group or another. Unknown symbols are marks a of alien or a non speaker of the group. All of this is determined because there is a writing ceremony held among the members as writing and education is considered a gift from the gods, heaven and nature. There are both creation and destruction gods and this is what gives the tribe written inspiration for the writing. Tartara "which has many translations let alone", is a complex and esoterically abstract religion that closely resembles what we would refer to as Animism as there is no distinct way of doing one thing but nature, weather, and living things are often a spiritual compass into the world of a native. Animism alone even in the real world has been reportedly the oldest if not a foundation of all societal beliefs and traditions both Neolithic and modern in real life as well. Most of this glyph writing is found on pots, bowls and other tools and embroidery within this tribe. The religion of the tribe dictates how the writing system is used and often the other way around as well. The legends, beliefs, and types of tools and materials used have all affected the use of the writing system in general as some written characters appear to be animals or even jagged images of mountains, forests, stones and caves. Landscape and location plays a big role in written dialects of the language as I will explain later. Like a written GPS system, a native speaker of the language that is also well versed in the often secret societal language as well can often tell if a outsider has written the following characters on tools or landscape. Bad luck is considered to be common cause for many illnesses and other disagreements with leader ship. Disciplinary actions and punishments have also been held out to the members before for not strictly following the rules and procedures of the tribes and the respect for the stories and the founders for their dedication of ideas to the "thinking pot" of the group. Besides written language and ideas, food and items are also shared equally among members to make sure everyone gets enough to reduce complaining as this type of behavior is also considered to be bad luck. Revenge among some members has been depicted in stories before and on both sides, that person can become more or less like a demon in the Wikitor mythological tradition. Way Of The Wikitor (Religion/ Tribal Belief System RPG) "Way of Tartara" Tartara-ism has no official symbol but often tools, weapons, single written characters, animal deities and places of sacrifice have been used as a sort of symbol for this common held belief within the tribe. Because the Wikitor are heavily militaristic, nothing goes to waste and ideas of proposing one set way of doing something is not only foreign but also considered outlandish thinking as creative collaboration and diverse artistic ability is also held in higher regards within the society. Along the side are images of where I got my written language ideas from like I said before many of them reflect Proto-African, Berber, I forgot to mention old Turk Script, most languages that use vertically written line characters. Songs along with written traditions about destinations and daily living are often made within the Wikitor language. Sacrificial items take specific preparation often bearing images of the glyphs on, around, or decorated next to the are of preparation. Because food items are thought to be shared among all members. Problems have also risen among members that have felt like they have been competing for romance. This type of instance is particularly a special type of problem and handled differently due to the discretion of the leaders or society governing over that responsibility. The Wikitor are heavily minimalists and mates have also been shared equally in the most ancient days of the tribe since the Diwa Group, Kita Group, and Wikitwo. From these three main factions, the word Wikitor has changed for many thousands of years with it meaning animal tamer, healer, shaman, and coming closure of events during the Tree Man Stage reverting to cannibalism during the Forest Demon Age? The ideas of multi-universe and polytheism occurred around the incident where Diwa fought a giants who one helped him. The bones of the giants were scattered and spread out through out the land making the trees and mountains. The rain from the sky was also the blood from the monsters as well. Some of their pets have also been considered another type of monster before too causing problems among the members of all three tribes as well. Wikitor in its current dialect means people of bones reverting to a connection of various beliefs and systems of taboos and rituals from prior ages of war and commerce with other tribes. The system itself resembles Hoodoo and Voodoo. The position of the planets and also times of day play a big role in many of the rituals. Only humans with some adept skill in TARTARACHAKI can see into a portion of the Netherlands, and it is often back luck to do so multiple times within the same year as the planets and stars need time to seal the wound created within the skies least many spirits and monsters fun wild and free.The wikitor establish their system around how resources should be distributed among clan members but this is even left to debate as the outside world from the tribal ground is seen also as a scary place but with many resources dispersed among the plains. More gold an wealth means bad spirits will also be there the Junula. A ritual triangle is to the right as it bears images in the native language resemble Tengristic ideologies that natural will bring good luck and health to the user of the enchantment. Symbols like these have also been used in a similar fashion as words, but the song and pure heart of a hunter has been known in Tartara-ism to keep evil creatures away. No evil monster can touch or use the tool of someone who has placed gylphs of good luck on their tools/ weapons as they will burn in flames from the fire and goodwill of the huntsman. With many animals to hunt in the woods, the Atuka will also be there and children of the demons from netherworld as well. Communication is often limited between other tribes and the Wikitor as the main interest of the tribe is to focus on their inward system of beliefs which help them survive and often might resemble antisocial behaviors. However, in the past, trade and commerce has effected the culture greatly allowing them to expand their knowledge of Wikitwo Forest Magic Voodoos. The tradition of the Wikitor, or also known as The Way of the Jackal, is has a calm disposition. However, elemental concepts such as fire resemble the birth of life itself. To them, life is just as equal to death reverting to their natural instincts rather than letting their constriction of constant fear get the better of them. Man made structures made from certain materials such as metals and gold are revised as a place of a god. Symbols written on caves, totem poles, statues, and even other structures are decorated all across the tribal grounds in a effort to bring good luck and keep negative spirits away. Their songs they sing also help them remember where to go, so it is often hard for them to get lost. Most of the songs consist of bird songs and animal calls as well. Language to the Wikitor should also be dictated to the times of year as each animal is praised as ascending or descending the devil ladder. A person that calls themselves a god but questionably obtain wealth might be considered a demon or calls god of a sort. There are more demons than gods in the TARTARA? belief system. Prior chefs or leaders might come back to haunt evil doers for wrong doings using karma or even natrual forces. All of these things are written within the proverbs they have since the times of Diwa. They believe this is the way to become one with the beasts in nature according to their teachings written on scrolls and charcoal writing written of MABABA? bark from the tall MABABA? tree. The way of the jackal is resourceful and creative. Life for a Wikitwo is instinctive following family tenants including, survival, passion, cleverness, and knowledge of ancestors. Unlike most tribes, a person outside a Wikitor tribe can become a member as long as they follow careful initiations. Often so, they do not have rights that are as proportional to the other naturally born members within the group and vary few often make it within the tribe. Wikitor Proverb: TULUWO (words of wisdom/ proverb) , TARTARA (to live one's own way/ survive in ones own fashion or way combining all aspects of religion, communication, and livelihood in action) Sayings Of Diwa: To have a function society, there most be the brothers, the way of tartara is survival and character. We live and thrive and this keeps us alive in our life. This is the foundation of our tribe. Wind, call, fly, ground, awaken Rock, broken, wind, water, sea. Bird, prey, fall, wind, water, earth, awaken. To feel pain but to also feel stronger from it is the understanding of both life and death as equal parts that make one whole...the jackle bites away at bones to strengthen its jaws and to reach the sweet marrow within the bones. Nothing suffers within the void of death, but the way of fire is understanding all spectrum of pain both good and bad. To understand animals is to understand both life and death, as they naturally balance. Without ego, one can make room for their inner beast. We are wild animals; no wild animal is meant to be tame but left to roam free. Forest is my home and the earth provides all that I need. Even when my friend is now my enemy, the animals keep me company. The forest and the animals all watch me, but even among them not all are my friends. Friend or Foe, I live containing my emotions so that I do not become hurt. I shall not quarrel among my sisters and brothers lest we eat each other in the days of the tree men. I cannot remember how many huts ago it was since that time, but I know my tradition the more animals I kill the more I need to atone for bad omen. Sacrifices must be made to give some of the animal back to the earth, that is they way written in the first tongues. Two brothers were hunting together, the one said that he wanted his food but the other was tempted to take eat him. The wings of a hawk came down to the good brother and kept him far the one that might be called the forest demon. Along his journey, a ravenous jungle beast wanted to take him by surprise but the powers of the frost kept the brother way and the trees giant took up the beast. The gian stretched his arms out so that the brother might go home. His older cannibal brother was no longer human but had the appearance of a hairy jungle beast as he became one with the earth for his wrong doings; a Atzali Devil. The wild dog chews on the bone to get to the center of the meat so that he might get to the rich marrow inside. A sunset is just a sunset and a forest is just a forest, but with words, less is made of the two. Emotion speaks for itself. The language of the Wikitor changes as much as the leaves on a tree does every season. There are many good things to find new ways to explain, but also many taboos that must not be discussed among kin. Such taboos court the presence of Junula Demons. Junula are trapped within gems or crystal but also a explanation for the corruption of men's heart in the story as they often drive their desires to greed and war to crave more of the prestigious stones for themselves. The Junula come in all shapes and sizes and often are found on the forest floor. That is why it is bad luck to be found sleeping down with the Junula during the Tree Man age. There are many forms of aboriginal art referring to the many thousands of bad taboos and Junula. Often, it is the guardians of the land that control how they travel so that they do not become out of hand. Writting and inscriptions of village pottery and other such designs keep the bad spirits away and the Wikitor way of Tartara is a combination of many systems and religious ideas that we would be able to didactic or compare with other stone age societies. The Wikitor do count but they do not have a number system, the count people, trees, plants, and valuable items by slightly changing the sounds of the word to specifically point out the item they are talking about. Wikitor writing did not occur until the way of Duya was revived as many of the proverbs and tales were miss-told leaving out many important details. The language contained and consisted with word of mouth until a glyph was formed once again. The Wikitor nearly lost an entire generation to tribal warfare and vicious jungle beast that have evolved along side their wild habitats, some of which not dying out from natural cause, extinction, or over hunting or rare occasions. Myths and Legends * Forest Giants (Kafwiti) * Fish People Riding Bats (Katubrri) * Junula Village Prank * The Deer Man * Itchy People Three Taboos Of Atuka * Lying: All are related to the way of fire, as the hawk or eagle is heaven and the jungle beast and predators are earth. * Killing: The way of the jungle beast is to kill without also offering sacrifices back to the sky gods. The demons follow their path and feed off the negative emotions and pain of the victim, and their soul becomes lower on the totem pole making them closure to the under world. * Uncontrolled Desire: Passion to obtain any one anything or have no contempt or be motivated by wanting things. When there is no ego or emotion, these things are not a problem but the necessary things are taken care of first. * People will lose their original name and be called someone else because their old name will become a taboo. Wind Walker * Duya (Green Man) the Founder and the Giants * Demi-gods: Pulatu, Zuzune, W'qiqu, Kida and Kina. * Kida and Kina, one person from the higher plains or mountains and one from down below making the tribe balance both heaven and earth. * Duya, descendant of Kida and Kina making the Wikitor tribe before their tribe was pushed out into the desert. Duya befriended giants which guarded the mountain passes into the northern regions of the land. No demons or enemy tribes were able to fight them. * Pulatu, man who could turn to stone and hunt out of sight. Also had magical powers used to fight other tribes in that era. * W'qiqu, powers of the way of fire itself and used to fight some hybrid nations during the time. Forest Floor Demons: * Atsigalu: The Forgotten "Slaughter (Lower Totem Pole), often transforms into a batlike creature that also eats people. * Atuka: Troublesome being cursing and making people sick with diseases. How to avoid such taboos: * Never mention the name of someone that has made a great taboo. * Stay off the forest floor and always watch down below. * Wear magic bird feathers from several species. * Never live in a obvious place and keep moving. * Leave plenty of traps and also keep moving and come back later. * Wear amulets of skulls and or items from deceased tribes men as their powers increase beyond the grave. Sometimes, skulls and bones are carried on the backs of the tribesmen to ward off powerful demons. Forest Prayers: Hawk, snake, tree, earth, air, fire. The hawk takes up the snake and he makes contact with both heaven and earth. Bee, badger, tree, earth, bear, air, fire. The badgers passion for honey has lead him up the tree closer to heaven that he might find the same treasure the hungry wild dog has found within a animal bone. Wildebeest, field, tree, earth, grass, air, fire. The wildebeest has found pleasure in grazing on the tall grass in the pasture while also sensing heaven close by. ANENE NABO TIWO: ANENE... ANENE...TIWI NABO TIWI FIWO, AJUNGA MAZU'A WIKITOR NABO KA FIWA A FIWI JUNGO AKIDU PAZILI, TIWI NABO TIWI FIWO, AJUNGA MAZU'A FIWA FIWI LA, JUNGO WIKIDALI ANENE...ANENE...ANENE...ANENE Do not do do not do, close friend or any kin eat (him/her), nature satisfies...eat/ and harvest a person far or person close or (his possessions/ hut) (butcher, tare apart) skin, close friend or any kin eat (him/her), natrue satisfies everyone far and close, his things and rib cages don't touch. No kill no kill, the forest satisfies my fill, no kill and eaten of kin, no taking of his things or harvesting his skin, no kill no kill, the forest brings all that I will, no kill and no devouring other kin, no coveting his things or harvesting his ribs ANENE- do not do or touch NABO- take for self without permission (taboo), strike someone TIWI- best friend TIWI FIWO- any person AJUNGA- the wild, nature MAZUA- nerish WIKITOR- bones AKIDU- cut in pieces PAZILI- hide or skin WIKIDALI- rib cage, cage made from bones, cage'' '''Culinary Items (Vocabulary/ Description) JUNGALITI' Superstition: Some of the jungle beasts are said to be children of the demons from the nether wolds. Shamans have been known in mythology to use magic to craft their own beasts as these shamans said to have the blood line from this exclusive group are demi-gods. They also know where all the gold is and where to find it, also have the job of making statues and enchanting the statues with powers to keep wild animals away. When a jungle beast is killed for food, a special ritual takes to also clean the meat and make sure there is a sufficient sacrifice to the gods on the camp fire. At night, the shaman will take the food and eat the left overs. Jungle Beast Stew (Lava Rocks, Jungle Beast, Jungle Berries, Babura Bush Leaves, Sterilized River Water, Chopped Mushroom Bombs, Kuju Berry. Jungle Beast Stew (Corn, beans, pees and plantain, meat (jungle beast)...stew up ingredients using lava rocks and filtered water for the stew. Yams can also be added for extra flavor as well. All contents are added to the pot and can be pressure steams over fire. Jungle Beast Chops (Lava Rocks, Ingredients...take all and bury underground to cook making a natural oven WIJUBIGUJU Bone Marrow and Blood Stew SEKWAPUI (bone marrow) Tree Sprig Drink MABAFIWIPU (tree sap/ juice) Chachatu- Fish soup, some versions are fermented along with other ingredients, the flavor is sweet and often can be compared with Polynesian poyha. Akwepui- a fruit smoothie that can be ground fruits of any combination, traditionally ground fruits with some choice edible grasses giving it a earth flavor. Skull Spider and Choparo Chili Sauce TALIBIGUJUDA ( Choparo- term used for sauces that are mixed to add to food and there are many types of these as well. This can be something like salsa but broad in used often choparo chutney is used to cook other items along with berry juice for wildebeest. Cooked Wildebeest WIPARAPUI (cooked cow)- wildebeest, berries, vegetable stock from *meat stock needs to be made before hand with taking the bones of the butchered animal, puna tuber/ yams, choparo chutney, wapu berry juice (can add to chutney as well), wild plant leaves that would be equivalent to spinach or baby lettuce. Wapu Berries Salad (more like appetizer or snack) Wapu Berry Drink- the berries are ground into a drink, spices and herbs are added if obtained, but often drank bitter or with yam flour to help make it thick. Puna Flat Bread/ Ground Yam Bread- similar to native american fry bread but resembles manioc tuber (cassava) as the yams are naturally toxic and have to be strained in fresh water and then stone ground into a paste or even dried to make flour. Bread soup- Puna bread, wapu berries, edible grasses, a salsa, and choice meats. Clothing/ Apparel CHONGJU The Wikitor wear bone armor and animal skins and also have ben known to make use of nature's resources using tree bark and leaves for clothes when resources have been proven to be scares. This is only if they are able to found resources though, and they have been known to only wear loincloths exposing their skin to the elements before. Weaving takes a while and often they wear the same clothes often a period of a life time. Holes and tares are repaired with patches and weaving. The Wikitor also bear tattoos and symbols being identical to their writing system. The Wikitor language does not have a alphabet but it is a coded language. Some might say they are illiterate in a sense but this is simply not the case. The encoded language is placed on clothing, cave paintings, and other places of habitat for herbs of cattle or animal species to hunt. They tell most of their stories through word of mouth passing them down from generation to generation. These stories can also be found on the clothing and tattoos of the tribesmen. Wikitor are also opportunistic hunters were they do not always have a specific way to eat food or prepare it in a sense of restaurant quality level food. However, they have made use of the scares resources they have been able to obtain in the past. No one knows for sure were they have decedent from but some of the markings on the clothes and skin show clues that they might have come from the deep woods regions. Tribe and commerce as made them trek across many lands in search of new resources. The Wikitor are a nomadic people who rarely stay in one place and often camp in elevation or in shaded areas. Their places they choose to camp highly depend on the weather that day. The Wikitor do not really make a claim to be religious in a sense of identity, but they do believe in spirits and thousands of god like beings ascending and declining positions of power. Words In Use (Still Working On Them...will make one for section for culinary, common words, and then alphabetize them all.): Music, what it would sound like: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPK8Jg375io&list=RDSPK8Jg375io&start_radio=1&t=197 9:15-12:00 Words in the common speak: AMIONI- to find a lost friend ANOWI weird CHANGA wrap BIGUJU - spicy GUJUYA- leg JALA- lower feet and leg GUJUYAJALA- step on something or to make flat, something is flat EAT- BOGO BOBOBIGUJU- spicy meal, hot fire. MABA/ MABABA- tree JATSILATU- use DUMU- run ILISKLU- sleep on ground LAHAKA- leaves laid down to cook food on, stove top HAKA- roof TORBOWI- sharp spear KOHA- a pipe or tube item JARIBA- we trade JARABA- i take materials JARABASKULGAWITU- i build a hearth SKLUGA- tent JEDULE- tree rat, coward JEDULEMABAFIWIDU (he ran up the tree to escape predators) MEGUAKI- big, tree trunk TUKLUSKI- inside CHUKTI- intestines TARATARACHUGTI- roasted intestines (Woba Dialect) GLIKI- top of a tree, forest tree canopy TADO- no move, stop CHUSHU- lay on KIBRA KOROBO- scales (animal), boil CHUKABAKABARA IKABAR DIKABA IYABA- a place of fire, volcano, sometimes used to refer to the underworld. PAPAIBABATUTWI PATUWA- metal, it is tough IKIBARA- a tough tree used to take material from for tools, salvageable PATWICHA- forge a weapon CHACHARATAWK- a harpoon or javelin, to hunt fish TURI- a mask TURIPATU- something like a helmet TUR- face RUT ARUTZI- yam/ potato TRISHU- tree bark stew TRIGO- tree bark DISHU TRUWAK TRUPTA WITE- knife KIBA- bag ABIQU TURI UTITIL UTIWA GULA TSIGLA TUTE FWIRCHU KUTUTUWI- i want that thing, IYALE- animal noises, a call KUTATUWE- unusual kindness AMATIWI- the burning center of my heart YAPAPAPUE- taste of honey, it is sweet HOHOA- to fight someone YAHOA- disagreement, quarrel YAHOANEGEGE- lets work it out MATU- satisfied MATZIGEHODUGE- we are now friend KUTATUTUWE- a animal mating call, i call out for my lovers name TASHAGO- place to rest (dying), give up doing something TETEKU- point and spike SI- Field CHACHASI- fish farm, school of fish, seafood (also just called CHACHA) CHACHA- fish CHAKITZUPANEJE- I feel bad in my insides, i feel sick, is there a place to rest and heal. PANTENEKU CHAPITUWAPATU- there is a sharp plain TUWAPATU- do it now, currently DOKOBAJEJE- is there some place to eat food, a safe place to eat. DOKOBO- cooked snake JAKUDAGIDATI- snake god of the under world (prefers sacrifices by fire at volcano) JAKUDA- predator snake JAKU- void, nothing JIGIDU – worker, work (FIWI ADD) JIGIDU NAFIWA (i work with those people in the field) SI BAZMAKI- multiply, clone, duplicate SAMISAMI- build BAJAJA- divide, fall apart, not together, share among people food, IYAKIBAJUNGA APU- add, build onto something or bottle neck, construction MINUS- subtract (du dialect) KIJUPAPATU- minus, there is less than before. NIDUBAKAKU NA KIJUPAPATU "you divide food and now there is less" PAPATU- wild fruit, papaya JUNGAPATU- fruit, flower, vegetable is safe to eat. AKIBOBULUI- butchered wild game, to butcher or cut into pieces after hunting it (harvesting in this way) KIDEGO- structure, a cave den or place to hunt and fight from (du dialect) JAKAK’TIDEGO- building (du dialect) JAKAK'TII'DEGO JANGO- house, hut MABANGO (tree house) AKIBO JAKAJAKA BUGABUGA/ THE WEAPON( SWORD) WAS SLASHING AN CRASHING JAKAJAKA- sometimes means waving BUGABUGA- sometimes crashing or dancing BUBABARA- sin, a specific bad taboo of doing something wrong NAFIWA (they are far away) / FIWA (must be close) / FIWI (in same location as me) - person COFIKUWI- Problem (du dialect), no direct translation for the word problem in the Wikitor language WAJAJA- problem providing food to every member FIWA'W'DUJU- hunting problem, no animals ASUKU- search (du dialect) TITINA- island, APUMITINIA (it is small) KIKU- listen BAWAKI (grass) - tall grass BAWAKIKU- listen to the sounds in grass GOHA- spirit spectrum, creature thing TABAKA- cigar BOGIWOGI- embrace and tie something KOBO- identity,body KOBOTUWAPATU ( i am who i am, to be one's self) WAPATU- a verb ending but also meaning many things used in verb forms with changed sounds and endings for words. DUGU-KOBO HUWABAKI- physical ability JUNGI- jump (du dielect) JUWAPAWIKI- grass hopper, locus, something like a ninja or spy TUTURA- BBQ, fully cooked food items DAGIWI- jump KOJO- coffee PAGWIDI- a wooden club, hammer KANG- bean, bad guy, rough TACHU- forest foliage and brush, thatching of a house/ hut, a roof. UKI- damage something IYAUKI- burn using fire IYA- fire (also a taboo word to use out right making bad luck come around.) CHONGJU- battle suit BASKANI- ware around the house clothes BUHANI- poor clothing in bad condition GANCHOJUNI- fancy clothes KANGA- preferring something or making a mental decision. KWITA- we trade, something like money but often there is not really a word for money, it is called trade items. KIWITALAKICHUCHIGA- we trade tools LAKI- a wooden club PAKUNKINI SHI SANAKU HONGO JA’R BANYA. JA’R BANYA- natural, survival instinct HONGO- to roam, also often a word meaning open field or no man's land. HOKIHONGO- paradise, it is beautiful DUKWI- pretty, it looks good in condition BAQEQE- bad condition or ugly. SHAWI- thin EBEGE- curse, ghost or demon that lurks on the jungle floor. COCOA- chocolate JINGUN- to trek KUNKUDA- here BUKUDA- hunt, stalk a animal, a predator DARAWARA- AWARA- cave DAWARA- spear throwing something WAKAMAIKOACHUCHU- what do you do TIKUNI- cooking or chemistry TITZI HANENE- water that is safe to drink YALU- dirty water YALUHALENA- brackish water, boiling water. YETANGONA HANAYAFA- bean JUAMGILA WAPU- berry BARAHARA TUPUTSWI PAPI PANTU CANTU GENTU WIBRHAK WIBRWAR WUBAPWO WATSI IBUWATSI IBUWATSI AWARO- bear KILOJUAMJI JUAMGI- bamboo JOTI YASA- we play YASENE WEES TATZALU- we train ANEBE- i am sorry ALUT ZIT WESKI WAWEESKEE WAWI AWAWI AWIKI ALAWI TATZULAWI WITZAG WITZA IYA SIYASA- farm KAJA SOLU HALE- to cook KYOLELO TIYUTSE IBARABRA TUTUYE TIHAYNO TIHANO QU-AK QUo TAQU'O BOHOYI Iya-anebeg Tala zitwee alitwe KATUKLEHOHO TUATZI TUATZILU UBAZGLU TUBAZGLU UTATAGE GEBENEAYI NEAYI OBAGI BURQUAK KYETZURUB ZURU KYETULU KIYEDTZI TIBRAQUAK TWIQUAK QENITUWEYEYE WEYEYE KATAKWE KATWEK YENI IWETU KURSITASI SIFA PAFA FA WAKU FWAT- BREAD WETUE- MAKE PROFIT FWATIFIWAWETU'E- GRAINS STORAGE TASAHU TSAHA TSAHUI TSAHUT TSAJA JAKTAW KUDALKI KUAKA KUKAPALIGI KUDALKI ALGIKWA ALGOKWE KUETZUDALA BERQI GU'I STWAKE BENANK ABACHI IBACHI IBASI TSWIBASI- OWIJTSIBALI- PA'ATO OJUMANA ANAMTU HAMI TUHAMI TAHUMA JAMA AMO ZOKBA KAP ZUBUZ ZUBKAP PAKUS IJIGO OJI KALWA HULWA HULSHU KODUJAJA KOJA SKUWIDU OWILSYJA IGUKOWI- harvest wood ISNAWLO- i go ILISLU- we sleep together ASHUHUJA- we make fire HAHAKO HAKLYISAW KAGIGU KIWOKU UGIGU BAJA DUWA WISKUKAPACH KIBI ILIWO- defend HALISHASAPECHA PECHA HALI LADUJIDU PECHAKA KIZARA RAZBAK ROROBAN SHIKANI DUYU HEKI RORGU SHIBREDA ADEBASHI ASUN NUSA HANALAKI SANALAZI HANALAKI KA BOWAROR TUFI JIKAN SHIUKU JUA CHARDO PEPACHI FUNSU MAKAS FAIJAK KAJE SUYE JANO SHADE- trust GIDONGA TSAHAGA DIAKNADIM AKNAK KAPATU- castle BUDONI- acient ODACHUL RESOMEGA- ghost BASU- a plant grain, rice KASHA KASH TAGAL TAGALI DAGWA- leaf GWAGI- tree fruit GWAGU TENGL BACHI- communication, we share ideas MACHAWA- ACHAWA- COROSH ZONCOI ZOSH DUWI GOGI- mud JANGOGI- adobe hut CABASH PANGA CHABAWAK- we go silently IYA- fire KIDU- yes WANDUPA- predator KASHUMA- mail box PARAKUN- small creature BOWIA PAKWA- liquid PAWASANI- jump and dance (Use a one-syllable word, BA, NA, HA, WA, YA, KA, GA… etc. behind a noun to also make it rhyme or make it into an action word / axillary. MACHITAYA- ready IBUGI- found JIGUNA- today PAKUJA- earth GAWAKAJU- the heavens Government- KACHUGE JAGUND- cereal, plant grains like in flour NANABA- to believe BUGU- bronze armor, MABUGU wooden armor RAFISCO- benevolence, wisdom (koba dialect) WIKIDO- traditional way, religion RAFI- religion (koba dialect) VONTREES- bushes QUITU- boss TUTUPA- total, maximum KAKAJAJA- too much talk, i talk to others MYO- mine (du dialect) HATINI- to drink TAKO- a taco Mexican food MATUM'KE- it will cost you life, WIKIATUMTE (how much money, the price of something) TITIKOB- bread Wikitor (diju) Wikitor- bone Torba- body Wikidu- house made of bones, sacrifice area for magic Tikuda- shaman, barial for the dead or medieam for such peoples. Likatucha Fumfi- crush flour or herbal items to eat Junja Junfumti Itikala- blood Iti- a road Itidu- river Wikidutorbaitidu- Wikdytu- lava, lava river, fire waters (boiling overheat) Papa- bubble Torwiku- waistes, body remains, excrement (animal items that are not useful), rubbish Wiwikuda- tools, useful items Widiwiwikadu- useful animal items to harvest or forge Toawawk Tidu Itiatucha Katucha Talahame Hameale Haida Atuchakila Inamichak Lytachkee Keetani Chakmani Chakmtsydi Lyktacha Achali – plants Funiduwatuchafitakiti Takiti Chafi Shafi- bucket Fidu Wkita Wikila Wiki Ficha Fichu Tucha Udiwa Duwa Funi Sugar Fikuka Fitila Latsyekatu Yekatu boat Kapachu Natala Tala- a pot Asugo- bucket Dawinawinago Widu Esi single Hai two Kasalu three Bunga man Bungowido- den Damba woman Wydugla wild dog Dambawigo- female dog Tari- sugar, sweet Diwag- rope Diwida Japechak Kytslage Kitsula Taiwa- friend, a good solider Natila- cream Tariwidudogo- bee hive Tariwi- honey, glue Wyduglatsla Cado- shell